


Not a Fish

by bamby0304



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, thalassophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: All fears should be faced… but not yours, and not today.





	Not a Fish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrashDevil (cjdevlin19)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjdevlin19/gifts).



“I am not getting on that thing,” you stated, glaring at the small row boat Sam and Dean had dragged into the river.

Sighing, dusting his hands off, Sam turned to you. “Y/N, the bones of the spirit are on that island.” He gestured over his shoulder. “Which means _we_ have to get on that island. Which means we’re gonna have to get in this boat.”

“No.” You shook your head, standing your ground, In fact, you stomped your feet on the dirt, as if it made your words more concrete. “I’m not going.”

Unfortunately, Sam was being just as stubborn as you. “Yes you are.”

Throwing your hands in the air, you huffed at him. “How many hunts have the two of you done without me? I’m not needed here! Go without me! I’ll be fine!” you insisted… not that your insistence mattered.

“The ghost is literally after people who fit your description perfectly… do you seriously think we’re just gonna leave you out here on your own?” Sam shook his head. “Get in the boat.”

“No.”

“Y/N… get in.”

“You can’t make me,” you stated, crossing your arms over your chest defiantly.

Taking your words as a challenge, Sam shrugged lightly before taking a step forward, ready to make you eat your words.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa.” Dean quickly grabbed Sam’s arm, pulling his brother to a stop. “Calm it, sasquatch. Why don’t you go get the salt from the trunk while I try to convince Ariel here to get on the boat.”

Grumbling under his breath, Sam adjusted his jacket before stomping off, no doubt complaining about you the entire time.

As soon as you were alone, you turned back to Dean. “Ariel was a mermaid. She literally lived in the hellish depths of the ocean.”

“She hated the ocean… the ocean is water… you hate water…” he shrugged, “ergo, you are Ariel.”

“Ergo?” You raised an eyebrow at him.

“Anyway… what is it gonna take to get you in that boat?”

“An elephant tranq.”

Chuckling lightly as he shook his head, he tried again. “Sammy isn’t gonna let you stay here on your own, and I’m not gonna leave either of you in the middle of a case.” He turned serious, giving you that I’m-listening look. “So… how can I get you in the boat?”

“I don’t like boats. I don’t like water. I’m a man, not a fish!” you exclaimed. “You don’t like planes. Sam doesn’t like clowns. Cas doesn’t like cucumbers. And I don’t-”

“Cas doesn’t like cucumbers?” Dean asked, a confused and intrigued frown furrowing his brows.

“He’s practically a cat. It’s a thing.” You shrugged. “Now back to my point… we’ve all got our hard limits. Boats and large bodies of water are mine.”

He watched you carefully, taking in your words and understanding them. Tucking his hands in the pockets of his jacket, he gave a short nod. “Then stay here.”

“Wait, what?”

“Stay here. If Sam knew this was like his clown thing, he wouldn’t make you do anything. We can handle the ghost, okay?”

Dumbstruck over the fact he wasn’t forcing you to face your fears, you nodded automatically.

Smiling at you sweetly, amused that he’d rendered you speechless, he leaned forward to press a quick peck to your lips. “Now go get yourself in a circle of salt and stay there. I don’t want that ghost getting to you when I can’t be there to help keep you safe.”

“I can handle myself, Dean,” you noted, though there wasn’t much gumption in your voice considering you were still in shock.

“I know,” he assured you. “You’re not a damsel in distress, or a fish.” Leaning forward, he kissed you one more time. “Take care of yourself while we’re gone, Ariel.”

Sam walked over to the two of you as Dean pulled back. “Seriously? You caved?”

Turning away from you, Dean gestured for Sam to follow as him moved to the waiting boat. “I will take you to Plucky’s if you don’t shut up and get in here, Sam,” he warned. “Give her a gun, first.”

Mouth clamping shut, eyes going wide, Sam scurried over and did as his brother said without uttering a single word. Handing you one of the shotguns, Sam then dashed off, almost tripping as he stepped into the boat.

You watching, chuckling lightly as they pushed off the shore. Standing there, you waited a minute or two before turning for the Impala. With the gun in hand, you quickly did as Dean asked and grabbed the left over salt and a blanket before getting in the car. Draping the blanket on the seat, you climbed on to it and and poured salt around you- making sure none got on Baby.

Despite the fact this ghost was hunting people just like you, despite the danger you were in… you were still a million times calmer than you were when faced with the prospect of getting in that boat.

“Definitely not a fish.”

**Bamby**


End file.
